All of Me
by CharmURAngel
Summary: TAG. AU. What would you do if someone offer you a million dollars but you had to live by their guidelines. Brittana/Tike/Faberry/Klaine/Samcedes/ Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

**All Of Me**

AU. What would you do if someone offer you a million dollars but you had to live by their guidelines. Brittana/Tike/Faberry/Klaine/Samcedes/ Puck/OC

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

XXOXOXOXO

All Of Me Cha1

XOXOXO

Lima, OH

February 24, 2012

Rachel fathers had a hard time getting her to come out of the house tonight even though she knew they were invited to a private dinner at Gunderson Manor since Valentine's Day. Rachel sit in the backseat still trying to figure out why she chock in front of Madame Tibideaux on a song she could sing in her sleep in three different languages. All she could think about as they pulled up to the Manor was that she didn't have a backup plan now she would be a Lima Loser.

"Hey isn't that Burt's truck" Hiram said from the passenger seat as they drove into the driveway

"Yes, I guess he was invited as well" LeRoy said parking the car

"Maybe Finn's inside I really need to talk to him" Rachel said look up when she heard her father's talking

"Invitation and ID please" the doorman ask when they got to the front door Hiram hand the invitations over as LeRoy and Rachel pulled out their IDs

"Hey Jew Princess, Dr. B, and Mr. B" Puck said walking up behind them with his mother just before they went inside

"Hello Noah, Ms. Sarah you receive an invitation also" Rachel said

"Yeah, Ma was real excited she's never been inside Gunderson Manor before" Puck said shaking Dr. Hiram Berry and Mr. LeRoy Berry hand

"My whole life I live in Lima and the only other time I was invited here was 19 years ago for a Halloween Party, but someone here decide to come two weeks early." Sarah Puckerman said looking a Puck

"We can go inside together" LeRoy said

It didn't take long for the doorman to look over Puck and Sarah ID and invitation once inside the Butler had them check their coats in and ask a maid to escort them to the dining hall. Inside they saw the Anderson's, Hummel's, Evans's and Fabray's already seated around the table that had thirty-four name plates on it. Puck couldn't help but read the name plates around the table from left to right as a woman in a midnight blue cocktail dress walk up to them.

On the left side was Benjamin Devon, Pamela Ava, and Blaine Devon Anderson. Next was Hiram Moses, LeRoy Gabriel, and Rachel Barbra Berry. Then Michael Robert Chang Sr., Julia Antonia, and Michael 'Mike' Robert Chang Jr. Next was Leo Joshua, Felicity Dinah, and Tina Johanna Cohen-Chang. Next Dwight Samson, Mary Stephanie, and Samuel 'Sam' Cole Evans also Mr. Beckwith, and a Mrs. Heathridge at the head of the table facing the door.

On the left side of Mrs. Heathridge was Mrs. Devereaux, Judith "Judy" Lynn, and Lucy Quinn Fabray. Then Burt Elisha, Carole Rebecca Hudson-Hummel, and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Then Malcolm Thomas, Tamara Yvette, and Mercedes Rosemary Jones. Next Raphael Isaac, Maribel Anna, and Santana Christina Lopez. Pierce Hak-Kun, Whitney Susan, and Brittany Susan Pierce. Sarah Victoria, and Noah "Puck" Malachi Puckerman at the foot end by the door.

"Mrs. Heathridge the Berry's and Puckerman's are here" the maid said

"Thank you Katie," she waited for Katie to leave before she spoke again "hello I'm Mrs. Blair Heathridge I'm glad you could make it out this evening"

Hiram, LeRoy, Sarah and Puck couldn't help but recognize the resemblance between Rachel, Shelby and Mrs. Heathridge all three had similar facial fractures along with dark brown hair, and olive complexion. Mrs. Heathridge also has hazel eyes like Shelby.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we are happy to be here, but we still would like to know why we were invited in the first place." Hiram said after everyone shook Mrs. Heathridge hand

"We will get started once everyone has arrive there are some rules I need to inform you before we begin. We have a confidentiality statement you need to sign, hold your question until after the presentation, also turn your phone on vibrate, and do not call anyone about the meeting. I would personal like thank you for following the instruction that accompanied your invitations. Now let me introduce my two associates Mr. Beckwith, and Mrs. Devereaux" Mrs. Heathridge said leading them to the table

Mr. Beckwith was a 6'4 biracial man who reminded Puck of Hines Ward but he had locks. While Mrs. Devereaux on the other hand put every stereotype about Indian women to rest Rachel thought standing at 5'10 without heels and she had an air of self-confident around her. After reading and signing the confidentiality statement they joined their friends.

"Kurt where is Finn" Rachel ask after signing the statement walking up to Kurt and Blaine

"He wasn't invited it's been hard to keep the mystery invitation from all of you but especial form him, Blaine and you." Kurt said

"I know my dad's threaten to hind my Barbra movies, cd's and iPod collection if I told anyone." Rachel said

"Wow your dads really wanted to come to Gunderson Manor" Blaine said

"I wonder why they didn't invite Finn it looks like they invited everyone in Glee but Finn, Artie, Sugar, Rory and Joe" Rachel said

"I have no clue, when I walk in I felt like I step back in time to the 1920's when the Manor was updated" Kurt said

"Hey Baby Mama, Sam when did your parents get in" Puck ask watching Carol, Mary and Pam talking across the room

"This afternoon they will be here until Monday afternoon who ever invited us tonight sent them here on a private plane." Sam said

"Whoever orchestrated this dinner has deep pockets" Quinn said

"I wonder what's taking everyone else so long to get here the invitation said to be here at 6:30" Blaine said looking at his watch

"They have fifteen more minutes before they need to be here Quinn" Puck said

"How hard was it for you all not to tell anyone?" Sam ask

"Not hard at all but my Ma was having trouble especially when looking for someone to watch Elisa tonight. Everyone wanted to know where we were going so I just told my Ma we should just get a sitter I would pay for it." Puck said

"That was nice of you Puck, since it's just me and my Mom it wasn't that hard." Quinn said

"While it was hard at the Hummel's with everyone getting invited but Finn we either avoided him or waited for him to leave the house to talk about the invitation." Sam said

A few moments later the Chang's, Cohen-Chang's, Jones's, Lopez's, and Pierce's arrive as a group. Santana and Brittany tried to come over to Quinn but Quinn shook her head no. Quinn and the other guest knew they couldn't talk to the new arrivals until after Mrs. Heathridge went over the rules and they signed the confidentiality statement.

"Q what's going on most of glee club is here could Sue be setting us up for something" Santana ask after she and Brittany sign their confidentiality statement

"I don't think so S whoever invited us here not only has enough money to spend on this place for the night. They also sent a wheelchair Mercedes-Benz Viano to pick up me and my mom, and a private plane for Sam parents." Quinn said making everyone think harder who sent out the invitation

"Britt how were you able to keep this a secret." Sam ask

"My parents didn't tell me until I came home from school today." Brittany answered

"Would everyone pleas have a seat then we can begin afterwards dinner will be serve" Mr. Beckwith said

"I would like to thank you all again for first reposing to the invitation and for coming out tonight as I said early I know you all have question and tonight you will get some answers. My associates are now passing out dossier for each family do not open it until I finish the presentation. Again I am Mrs. Blair Heathridge the lawyer for Mr. Joshua Averbakh and the chief legal officer of JosnMille Inc. Mrs. Mruga Devereaux is chief security officer and Mr. Kelvin Beckwith is Mr. Averbakh chief executive personal assistants.

Mr. Averbakh has invited all of you here tonight about a propositions that evolves each of your children. In estrange for the next five years of their lives Mr. Averbakh is offering them 5 million dollars that's a million dollars a year if they follow his guideline for them for those five years. Inside your dossier you will find contracts for all of you to sign agreeing to the terms of the contracts. Blaine, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Sam, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Noah there is also a Plan For Life Book's for each of your lives for the next five years. The book is broke down into six sections; Education, Family, Financial, Public service, Relationship, and Travel." Blair informed the group

"Why should we hand over our children lives for the next five years?" Ben ask

"I'm glad you ask Mr. Anderson all of you are in need of something that Mr. Averbakh can get for you." Blair answered

"I highly doubt that Mr. Averbakh can get me anything I need I already have everything I want." Dr. Pierce said

"I'm glad you feel that way Dr. Pierce, but sadly that's not true. Today you had a meeting with Principal Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury about Brittany not being able to graduate this year" Mruga said looking at the Pierce along with everyone else

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury said I have a 0.0 GPA" Brittany said hanging her head the members of glee were shock to hear they knew Brittany had trouble in school but not this much

"Firstly that's not true Brittany and I'm not surprise your school believe that considering they wait until senior year to talk about going to college when any other high school talk about it junior year at the lateness." Blair said

"Brittany you had a 2.0 GPA until last month it drop down to a 1.5 GPA which made you academically ineligible for any extracurricular activities and unable to graduate. Mr. Averbakh has a plan in place for you to graduate with your friends and go to Columbia in the Fall. Brittany you scored a 28 on your ACT and a 510 on the Mathematics Section of the SAT. Yes, you score a 250 on Writing and Critical Reading Sections, but with Mr. Averbakh help you will graduate with a 3.0 GPA." Kelvin said

"How is that possible, and how did you know about Brittany scores and GPA when we just had the meeting two hours ago?" Whitney ask

"If your billionaire like Mr. Averbakh you can get your hands on any information you need." Quinn said

"The information is all in the dossier you will find it in Brittany Plan For Life Book's Education section Mrs. Pierce. Mr. Averbakh who has also arranged for Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes to go to NYU, Mike to Fordham, Puck to U Penn and Quinn to Yale. He also has early acceptance letters for Tina to Columbia, Blaine to NYU, and Sam to Rochester Institute of Technology." Blair said

"Alright you have a reason why the Pierce's should agree what about the rest of us." Mr. Anderson ask everyone nodded their head in agreement

"Okay I will go down the list then" Blair said collecting her thoughts "Mr. Anderson right now you are being sued for sexual harassment Mr. Averbakh will give you the evidence of Ms. Kreps plotting with a former employee at your company to frame you for sexual harassment. The Berry's you took out a second mortgage on your house Mr. Averbakh will pay off all your debt. Mrs. and Mr. Chang since being only children of your elderly parents you are both responsible for their care Mr. Averbakh will pay off your parents living expensive for the rest of their golden years.

Mrs. and Mr. Cohen-Chang you have gain bills in your pursuit of becoming parents Mr. Averbakh will pay off all your financial debts. Mrs. and Mr. Evans Mr. Averbakh will pay off your mortgage and setup college trust funds for Steven Ethan and Stacey Michelle Evans.

Mrs. Fabray all Quinn medical bills weren't covered by your HMO so you had to take out a loan and Frannie and her husband EJ took out a mortgage on their house to cover the some of the bills. Mr. Averbakh will pay off Quinn medical expenses as well as Edward James and Francesca Kristen Fabray-Langley mortgage. Mr. Hummel you also have medical expenses that Mr. Averbakh will pay off.

The Jones has a massive student loan in their son Edmond pursuits of becoming a doctor, Mr. Averbakh will pay off the student loans, and donate one hundred thousand to Mt. Zion First Batiste Church Educational Center. Mrs. and Mr. Lopez both of you also still have student loans to finish paying off yourselves. Mr. Averbakh will pay off the rest of the student loans and reimburse you the money you did pay.

Mrs. Puckerman Mr. Averbakh will pay off your debit but also set up trust funds for Jacob Aaron and Elisa Gayle Puckerman. You must all agree to follow Mr. Averbakh plan for you and your decision must unanimous if not then you all will lose out.

You all have 72 hours to reach a decision I know you all have a million question so my associate and I are going to step out the room for an hour and a half. That will give you all enough time to eat and go over your dossier write down any question you need an answers to we will answers them to the best of our ability." Blair finish as Kelvin and Mruga stood up they left a stun group at the table in the dining room before telling Katie it was time to serve dinner.

XOXOXO

Blair, Kelvin and Mruga went into the surveillance room. Mruga had setup with her team two of her best men Tucker and Spinners where watching the monitors. "Everything clear boss Blair you really laid it all out on the table for them" Tucker said

"I had to they were about to box me into a corner did he call in" Blair ask

"No not yet" Spinner said

'Ring, ring"

"I was expecting your call" Blair said answering the phone

Rochester, MN

The mysterious Mr. Joshua Averbakh watch as the families in Lima came out of there trances and began to interact with one another again. Most about the secrets and debits their parents have kept from them. Noah Puckerman discovery he has a brother he didn't know about living in Bellefontaine, OH. It was Sam who open his dossier first and found the outline of their life plan that brought room to another standstill. Everyone financial information was the same, but the other areas where different.

"They have found their outlines I will answers their questions through you" Josh said

"I thought you would" Blair said sitting down at the table as Tucker and Spinner left the room and Kelvin sat her tablet in front of her

 **Plan For Life Book's Outlines**

 **Blaine Devon Anderson**

Parents- Benjamin 'Ben' Devon/Pamela 'Pam' Ava

◾Education- Graduate from McKinley with a 3.0 or higher GPA. NYU major in Music and minor in Creative Writing maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA Graduate BA.

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will give the evidence of Ms. Kreps plotting with a former employee at Benjamin company to frame him of sexual harassment.

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3. They will be deposited into your bank account starting on March 3, 2012 you will reason your last deposit on September 3, 2017.

◾Public service- New York Cares Environment & Revitalization Program

◾Relationship- Marry Kurt Elizabeth Hummel on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts, married for all five years and have a child in 2016

◾Travel- 2012 Summer Olympics in London, 2013 Milan Fashion Week, 2014 Award Shows, 2015 see the Northern Lights in Iceland, 2016 Australia, New Zealand cruise, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry**

Parents- Hiram Moses/LeRoy Gabriel

◾Education- NYU major in Drama and minor in Performance Studies maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay off the mortgage on your father home

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- New York Cares Special Needs Program

◾Relationship- Marry Lucy Quinn Fabray on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts stay married for all five years. Rachel will give birth to your first child in 2014

◾Travel-2012 Cueva de las Manos Pintadas in Argentina, 2013 7 Wonders of the World, 2014 hot air balloon ride in Paris, 2015 Overwater Bungalow in Bora Bora, 2016 Giant's Causeway in Ireland, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Michael 'Mike' Robert Chang Jr.**

Parents- Michael Robert / Julia Antonia

◾Education- Fordham University major Clinical Psychology and minor in Performing Arts maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay off grandparents living expensive

◾Financial- 1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- New York Cares Hunger Program

◾Relationship- Marry Tina Johanna Cohen-Chang on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts, stay married for all five years and you will have your child in 2015.

◾Travel- 2012 Cascata delle Marmore Falls in Italy, 2013 IBE in Heerlen, Netherlands, 2014 Carnival in Rio de Janerio, 2015 Autumn Helicopter Ride in the Colorado Rockies, 2016 Summer Olympic Games in Brazil, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Tina Johanna Cohen-Chang**

Parents- Leo Joshua/Felicity Dinah

◾Education- Graduate from McKinley with a 3.0 or higher GPA. Columbia double major in International and Public Affairs and Business maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay off parents financial debts

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- New York Cares Children Program

◾Relationship- You will marry Michael 'Mike' Robert Chang Jr. on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts, stay married for all five years, and give birth to your child in 2015.

◾Travel- 2012 Cascata delle Marmore Falls in Italy, 2013 IBE in Heerlen, Netherlands, 2014 Go to Carnival in Rio de Janerio, 2015 Autumn Helicopter Ride in the Colorado Rockies, 2016 Summer Olympic Games in Brazil, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Samuel 'Sam' Cole Evans**

Parents- Dwight Samson/Mary Stephani

◾Education- Graduate from McKinley with a 3.0 or higher GPA. Rochester Institute of Technology double major in Game Design and Development and Communication maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay off parent's financial debts and college trust funds for Steven Ethan and Stacey Michelle Evans.

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- New York Cares Animal Care Program

◾Relationship- Marry Mercedes Rosemary Jones on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts, stay married for all five years, and you will have your child in 2014.

◾Travel- 2012 romantic picnic in Dunadd Fort Scotland, 2013 Chinese New Year in China, 2014 See the Great Pyramids in Egypt, 2015 Swim with dolphins Oahu, Hawaii, 2016 run a half marathon in Washington, DC., and 2017 Surprise.

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray**

Parents-Russel Phillip/ Judith "Judie" Lynn

◾Education- Yale double major in Law and Business maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay off Lucy Quinn Fabray medical expenses as well as Francesca Fabray-Langley mortgage.

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- Volunteer at Yale-New Haven Children's Hospital Reach Out and Read Program

◾Relationship- Marry Rachel Barbra Berry on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts stay married for all five years. Quinn will give birth to your second child in 2017

◾Travel-2012 Cueva de las Manos Pintadas in Argentina, 2013 7 Wonders of the World, 2014 hot air balloon ride in Paris, 2015 Overwater Bungalow in Bora Bora, 2016 Giant's Causeway in Ireland, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**

Parents- Burt Elisha/Carole Rebecca

◾Education- NYU double major in Design for Stage& Film and Performance Studies maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay off father medical expenses

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- New York Cares Seniors Program

◾Relationship- Marry Blaine Devon Anderson on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts, stay married for all five years and have a child in 2016

◾Travel- 2012 Summer Olympics in London, 2013 Milan Fashion Week, 2014 Award Shows, 2015 see the Northern Lights in Iceland, 2016 go on an Australia New Zealand tour, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Mercedes Rosemary Jones**

Parents-Malcolm Thomas/Tamara Yvette

◾Education- NYU double major in Music and Nursing maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay off Edmond Moses Jones student loan, donate one hundred thousand to Mt. Zion First Batiste Church.

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- New York Cares Children Program

◾Relationship- Marry Samuel 'Sam' Cole Evans on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts, stay married for all five years, and will give birth to child in 2014.

◾Travel- 2012 romantic picnic in Dunadd Fort Scotland, 2013 Chinese New Year in China, 2014 See the Great Pyramids in Egypt, 2015 Swim with dolphins Oahu, Hawaii, 2016 run a half marathon in Washington, DC, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Santana Christina Lopez**

Parents- Raphael Isaac/Maribel Anna

◾Education- NYU major in Recorded Music maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- - Mr. Averbakh will pay off and reimburse Raphael Isaac and Maribel Anna Lopez student loans.

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- New York Cares Environment & Revitalization Program

◾Relationship- Marry Brittany Susan Pierce on March 3, 2012 in Massachusetts, stay married for all five years, and will give birth to first child in 2015.

◾Travel-2012 Scuba dive in Australia Great Barrier Reef, 2013 Zip lining in Arenal Volcano Park, Costa Rica, 2014 Visit every Disney park and resort in the World, 2015 Vegas on 21st birthday, 2016 The Glastonbury Festival of Contemporary Performing Arts in England, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Brittany Susan Pierce**

Parents-Pierce Hak-Kun/Whitney Susan

◾Education- Brittany transfer from McKinley to Ohio Homeschool, take Ohio Graduation Tests in May. Columbia major in Philosophical Foundations of Physics and minor in Performing Arts maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay for parents own lab and researcher faculty and a trust fund for Ashley Ilse Pierce.

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- New York Cares Animal Care Program

◾Relationship- Marry Santana Christina Lopez on March 31, 2012 in Massachusetts, stay married for all five years, and will give birth to second child in 2017.

◾Travel-2012 Scuba dive in Australia Great Barrier Reef, 2013 Zip lining in Arenal Volcano Park, Costa Rica, 2014 Visit every Disney park and resort in the World, 2015 Vegas on Santana 21st birthday, 2016 The Glastonbury Festival of Contemporary Performing Arts in England, and 2017 Surprise.

 **Noah "Puck" Malachi Puckerman**

Parents-Caleb Noah/Sarah Victoria

◾Education- U Penn major Mathematical Economics and minor in American Public Policy maintain a 3.0 or higher GPA

◾Family- Mr. Averbakh will pay off Sarah Victoria Puckerman debits setup trust funds for Jacob Aaron and Elisa Gayle Puckerman.

◾Financial-1 million a year for five years will be slip into two deposits March 3 and September 3.

◾Public service- Volunteer with BOOST (Best Out of School Time) in West Philadelphia

◾Relationship- Noah will be allowed to date anyone he please but must get Mr. Averbakh approving before he has sexual relations, gets engage or married.

◾Travel- 2012 Road Trip with Family, 2013 Pinkpop Festival, Netherlands, 2014 Skydive in Pattaya, Thailand, 2015 visiting Kenya's Masai Mara Game Reserve, 2016 visit Machu Picchu, Peru, and 2017 Surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

XXOXOXOXO

All of Me Cha 2

February 24, 2012

To say all hell broke loss after reading Plan For Life Book's would be putting it mildly they only stop yelling when the waiting staff came in with the food. Everyone was amaze again about Mr. Averbakh ability to know the details about their lives because each of them had their favorite meal place in front of them.

From Rachel's Stuff Portobello Pizza with Zucchini Pasta. Mercedes's Crab Cakes, Cheese and Broccoli Tater Tot Casserole with Cole Slaw. Finally, to Quinn's Bacon wrapped Pork Chop and Shrimp, Bacon Cheese and Broccoli Mashed Potato Bites, with Bacon Tomato Salad.

As they ate they talk Hiram and Ben taking the lead as spoke persons for the group. They ask one of the waiters for paper as the group began coming up with questions. When Blair, Mruga, and Kelvin came back into the room after the waiting staff came back in for the dishes.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their meal" Blair said before sitting down

"Yes we did thank you for asking. We have a few questions we need answered before we leave tonight." Ben said

"Of course Mr. Anderson asks all the questions you have and we will answer them to the best of our ability." Blair said already knowing the question they have come with by watching them on the monitor with the others including Mr. Averbakh

"Why where our children chosen for this opportunity?" Hiram ask

"From time to time Mr. Averbakh help children such as you're financially to go to school, get an internship, advice on achieving their goals, and get them cleanup and off the street. Your children however are the first he has ever gone so far as to plan their lives for the next five years." Blair answered

"What do you gain?" Ben ask

"We are just employees of Mr. Averbakh we just get our paychecks. As for Mr. Averbakh he gets to see your children get to live out some of their dreams" Kelvin said

"What's to stop your boss from breaking this deal?" Hiram ask

"If you read the contract thoroughly you will see that Mr. Averbakh will setup a trust for each one of the kids once the contracts are signed. The money will come from these trust even if Mr. Averbakh breaks the deal the kids will still receive biyearly money into their accounts until the original last pay date." Blair said

"Why we're the other children in glee club not include in this?" Ben ask

"Only Mr. Averbakh knows why he chose these particular kids" Kelvin answered

"Why do they need to get married?" LeRoy ask

"Mr. Averbakh wants to bring out the best in these kids, and when done right married is the cure for loneliness, even emotional loneliness, and provides security that doesn't come from just living together." Blair answered

"Why doesn't Noah have someone to marry?" Sarah ask

"Mr. Puckerman has a tendency to think with his little head more than his big head, in fact there isn't a girl in this room he hasn't made out with. Mr. Averbakh wants him to take the time to know a girl before he sleeps with her." Blair answered looking at Puck

"Why are Quinn and Rachel being put together?" Hiram ask

"Quinn and Rachel have a complicated relationship since they met getting married will help them know what real respect is all about, improved their self-esteem, and help them understand each other better." Blair answered

"Why do they need to have children?" Ben ask

"Parenthood is an experience that everyone should have and marriage is the most stable and secure environment in which to start a family." Blair answered not tell them the full truth which was that Mr. Averbakh felt some of the kids where to self-centered and he hope having children of their own would make them selfless.

"What will happen if they don't meet all of the terms in the timeframe you wanted them to?" Malcom ask

"You may be given a six-months extension on the date but they must contact Mr. Averbakh two months at the latest if they won't meet the date." Blair answered

Throughout the night Hiram and Ben ask fifty more questions that Blair, Kelvin and Mruga answered from their living arrangements, to their monthly financial meetings. The one question they ask that was not answered was 'Why now and not the beginning of the year?' Blair told them 'Mr. Averbakh has his reasons.' Making the families leave with more questions and a reminder that they can only talk about the contracts and Plan For Life Book's among themselves no outsiders.

XOXOXOXO

February 25, 2012

After nearly an hour on the road Puck finally drove up in front of a townhouse in Bellefontaine, OH with his sister and mother in his truck beside him. They were there to meet their father other family a brother Jacob and Jacob mother Yasmina Puckerman. When they got home last night Sarah thought it would be best to tell both her children about Jacob and Yasmina together so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

Her mother-in-law Connie Puckerman wanted all three of her grandchildren know each other. Sarah was the one who kept them apart after she found out about Jacob. Since Connie's death it's been the Berry's on her case especially trying to expel Yasmina side of the story. For the first time last night she heard Yasmina side that she didn't know Caleb had another family.

How Yasmina had move down from Sudbury, Canada to live with her martial grandparents while she attended Urbana University. They met at the dinner she was waitressing at, dated for eight months and got married in Canada after a five-month long engagement with only a few of Caleb friends and her family as witness. If it wasn't for the hospital in Urbana mistakenly calling her about Connie she wouldn't have known about Caleb true past and the other family he had in Lima.

Sarah felt all the anger she was holding onto for ten years leave her body, and finally realize want LeRoy had been saying for years was right. They both got screwed over by Caleb and the only ones that were suffering were the children. So she ask Yasmina would Saturday be a good day to visit she said yes.

"Ma is this where our other brother lives?" Elisa ask looking at the house

"Yes this is where he lives with his Mom lets go say hi" Sarah said

"Hi I'm Jake" Jake said opening the door before they climb the steps

"Hey man I'm Puck" Puck said not knowing what to do shake hands or hug

"Nice to meet you Jake I'm Sarah and this is Elisa" Sarah said shaking Jakes hand

"Hello I'm Yasmina but everyone calls me Mina"

"Does that mean your mean to people" Elisa ask

"No it's just a nickname why don't we go inside" Yasmina said

"You have a lovely home Mina" Sarah said breaking the ice as they set down in the living room

"Thank you we like it"

"Yea it's bigger than our place" Elisa said the living room alone was bigger than theirs

"What's with all the boxes" Puck ask seeing the boxes in a side room that look like an office

"Were moving" Jake said

"Oh where are you moving to" Sarah ask hoping it wasn't far the kids where just getting to know each other

"Lima" Jake said

"Jake why don't you show Puck and Elisa your room while I finish fixing lunch" Yasmina said

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving to Lima last night" Sarah ask once the children where upstairs and they heard the door close

"I was going to wait until after lunch to tell you. The real estate business isn't going so well these days a friend of mines owns 'Wesley Dinner' he has offered me a job as a waitress and part time accountant." Yasmina said

"Don't you have a degree in accounting and where will you live" Sarah ask

"I am one semester short from degree in Accounting and Business but after everything that happen I needed to get a real job so I drop out and got my real estate license. We will be moving in July to the New Highland Apartments by the mall." Yasmina said

"We may be moving to in August"

"Ma we are moving where to" Elisa said coming into the

"I don't know yet Elisa we have to go house hunting" Sarah said

"Oh it would be great if we could live together then I could see Jake everyday especially now that Puck will be going away." Elisa said

"Puck is going away" Yasmina ask trying to change the subject

"Puck has the chance of getting into U Penn" Sarah said

"Oh good for him that's a great school" Yasmina said

"But with Puck going away that means Ma is going to have Mrs. French or Mara Fisher watch me when she's working the night shift at the hospital." Elisa said

"You don't like them" Yasmina ask

"All Mrs. French make me do my homework and talk about how girls should and shouldn't behave. Mara has boyfriend issue either he's not paying enough attach or he's too clingy." Elisa said rolling her eyes at ten she had seen enough girls around Puck to know want type of girl she didn't want to be like

"Elisa why did you come back downstairs" Sarah ask

"Oh yeah we are going to play Mario Karts but Jake only has two remotes upstairs he said the others are in a box label game items" Elisa said

"I'll grab it for you" Yasmina said

"Ma it would be great if we did all live together then Ms. Mina or Jake can watch me while you work" Elisa said

"I know honey but what if they want their own space" Sarah said

"You could ask if she said no thanks at least you ask" Elisa said

"Here you go Elisa and here is the timer set it for twenty minutes when you get upstairs tell the boys that's when lunch will be ready to eat" Yasmina said handing both items to Elisa

"Hey what took you so long" Puck said racing against Jake

"Oh I was talking to Ma and Ms. Mina about moving in together" Elisa said setting the timer

"What?" Puck and Jake ask at the same time

"Yea Ma said we are moving in August and since Jake is moving it make since for us all to live together. We only have nineteen minutes to play"

"What did they say" Puck ask

"Ma afraid to ask and Ms. Mina change the subject. You guys have to help me convince them it's a good idea think about it we only just met and know we are going to live in the same town we should live together." Elisa said giving her brothers the puppy dog eyes

"Okay Elisa I'll help I just met you little bro and I want to get to know you better before I go away to school." Puck said

"I'll help to but Maman is a hard woman to crack" Jake said

"Thanks guys now let's play so I can school you on the wonders of Mario" Elisa said

"Big talk for such a little girl" Jake said

"But unlike most I can backup. If you don't believe me just ask Puck" Elisa said

"He problem just let you win" Jake said

"Man I stop letting her win two years ago word of advice whatever you do bro don't bet against her." Puck said getting ready to race he may not be able to kick Elisa but in karts but he was going to make Jake eat his dust

XOXOXOXO

"Hello Dr. Berry is Rachel in?" Mercedes ask with Kurt, Tina, Santana, and Brittany standing outside door with her

"Come on in guys she's up in her room? Hiram said he and LeRoy expected them to show up earlier this morning it was now 5:30pm and they had come home from synagogue an hours ago

"Thank you Dr. H" Kurt said leading the way to Rachel's room

"Dad, Daddy I don't want to talk right now?" Rachel said to the knock at her door

"It's me Rachel" Kurt said throw the door

"I should have known you would not come along Kurt" Rachel said when she open the door to find everyone standing there

"We need to talk diva" Mercedes said walking into the room as Rachel sat on the end of her bed

"Look Berry we already talk to Quinn and she is going to sign the contract you're the only holdout so just tell Auntie Snixx wants the holdup so we can get our money." Santana said setting down beside Rachel

"What's the holdup will beside the fact I have to marry Quinn, have two children and live with all of you for the next five years. Oh nothing much expects braking up with my boyfriend, watching my Broadway dreams good away and every other plan I made go down prevail toilet." Rachel said

"Rachel I always knew you could be self-involve but I didn't realize you could be this self-absorbed. Do you even realize your fathers took out a second mortgage to pay for all your lessons you just had to have so you could become this Broadway Star? Did you even ask them how much money they have spent on you? I ask my parents they spent over 250 thousand dollars on fertility treatments and adoptions fees. The less I can do is making sure they are taking care of." Tina said harshly shocking everyone in the room

"Look Rachel we all understand about having dreams and goals. We do all have our own but with five million and a college education we can still live out our dreams just a little later than we expected" Kurt said

"Look Berry you and Q can be married in name only how will they know the difference?" Santana ask

"Quinn didn't tell you we have to take a lie detector test two weeks after the wedding" Rachel ask

"Dame" Santana and Mercedes said

"You think any of us are ready to be parent's hell to the no and I'm the first one to have a baby. However, like Tina I talk to my parents when Eddie graduates he will be 180 thousand dollars in debt so yeah I will sign the contract." Mercedes said

"Look Berry everyone knows I don't care about a lot of things but my family has always been important to me. My parents are just 10 thousand dollars away from paying off their 250 thousand dollars' student loan. If me marrying Britt, popping out a baby and live with you all is all I have to do to make their life easier then I'm doing it." Santana said

"Rachel, Blaine dad is facing criminal charges on something he didn't do with the evidence Mr. Averbakh has it can keep him home with his family." Kurt said

"Can I talk to Rachel alone?" Brittany ask looking at Santana

"Okay everybody let's go downstairs and grab something to eat while they talk" Santana said getting everyone out of Rachel room Mercedes and Kurt wanted to stay but they walk out anyway

"Rachel I know that you're scared I was scared to when they told me I wasn't going to graduate with the rest of you but with this contract I will" Brittany said sitting down beside Rachel on the bed

"Brittany I'm not scared I just can't do this" Rachel said

"Why not Rachie I know you like Quinn and she like you even though she is a repress lemon and won't admit it. As for Finn do you real think your relationship will last even if you here in Ohio. NO, because Finn will always be a home body while you are a dreamer."

"What are you talking about Brittany" Rachel ask

"What I'm talking about is the fact that you and Quinn have always had feelings about each other but are too afraid to emitted."

"Why would you say that Brittany, Quinn doesn't like me that way or at all. At the most she tolerates me and even if she did like me that way then how come every time I offer her my friendship she turns me down." Rachel ask

"Rachie, you and Quinn relationship is still in the elementary stage where you're the cute little girl and Quinn the little boy who keeps pulling your hair instead of telling you she likes you. That's why Mr. Averbakh put you to together it like his plans for all of us. He is showing us new ways of thinking and living our lives to the fullest." Brittany said

"How do you know this Brittany" Rachel ask

"Because eleven out of the twelve of us all have the same dream not to be a 'Lima Loser' with his plan we won't be and our families will be take care of."

"Brittany I still don't think Quinn and I…

"Rachel I saw you at the hospital you even spent a couple of nights at her bedside when she was in coma." Brittany said erupting Rachel

Rachel couldn't believe Brittany had saw her she was so carful only coming during non-visiting hours, and only spending the night when Head Nurse Betty told her Quinn family, nor Santana, or Brittany weren't spending the night. At first she went their out of guilty if she hadn't sent that text then Quinn would have saw tractor coming. Then it became something more but she knew Quinn would never return her feeling pulse she was with Finn.

"Rachel I know you care about Quinn, but like Tina said talk to your fathers." Brittany said standing up "I will get everyone to leave you alone. By the way when you need help on lady kisses come ask me or San bye Rachie."

XOXOXO

February 26, 2012

After a long talk with her fathers Rachel had made up her mind. Her fathers offered to go with her she turned them down. They still said they would drive her and set out in the car to wait for her. Now here she was standing outside the Hummel-Hudson home at 12 o'clock Sunday afternoon.

"Hello Rachel, Finn upstairs in his room" Carole said opening the door she knew Rachel would chose the group over her son

"Thank you" Rachel said so quietly Carole barely could hear her

"Hey Mom I'll be down in a minute" Finn said to the knock at his door as he was playing COD with Matt who had move to Madison Wisconsin two years ago

"It's me Finn" Rachel said opening the door and coming into the room

"Hey Rachel I thought you cancels our date tonight" Finn said

"I did Finn we need to talk can you turn the game off"

"Yeah hold on, hey Matt it was good catching up but Rachel here so I need to go" Finn said into the head set

"It's okay man play you again next month, tell Rachel I said hi bye Finn" Matt said

"Will do, talk to you next month, Rachel Matt said Hi" Finn said taking off his headset

"That was nice of him"

"So what's up" Finn ask turning to Rachel as she sat down in the game chair by his

"Finn please don't interrupt me once I start because if you do I don't think I will be able to continue." Rachel said holding back tries

"Rachel wants going on" Finn ask getting worried

"Finn just promise me you won't interrupt promise"

"I promise Rachel"

"After much thought, I have decided to end our relationship you see yesterday I receive my acceptance letter to NYU. After want happen the other day with Madame Tibideaux I can't give up this opportunity. I am sorry but I hope you understand how important it is for me to move out and pursue my first step to my Broadway dreams." Rachel said now crying with tries coming down her face

"But Rachel we….

"Finn you need to understand with making frequent trips to catch up or managing a distance relationship will be very difficult. Moreover, I will be settling permanently in New York. Let just be friends and let nature take its course. I hope you will find your right girl Finn bye." Rachel said wiping the tries from her face getting up

"Rachel you can't mean this we were planning to get married" Finn said stopping her from leaving the room

"Finn I'm sorry I have to go my fathers are waiting" Rachel said

"It's them they are making you do this" Finn said

"No its not them, Finn I'm going to NYU its best we just breakup now then wait until graduation at least this way we can still be friends and you can find a girlfriend"

"You're my girlfriend Rachel"

"Not anymore goodbye Finn" Rachel said running out the room then out the house as Kurt held the door open for her

XOXOXO

"I will like to thank you all for coming on time, does anyone have any last minute questions" Blair ask as everyone sign their contracts when no one said anything she continued "Well then I will see the Pierce's Monday morning at McKinley and the rest of you all on Monday afternoon at the address you were given."

"Rachel can we talk before you go" Quinn ask wheeling up to Rachel

"Yes" Rachel said walking off to a corner away from the group "What do you want to talk about"

"Look I know I'm the last person you want to marry, can you stop looking at me like this is my fault or like I'm the one behind this" Quinn said

"I'm sorry if you feel that way Quinn, but I don't blame you. I am asset that you aren't at least a little consider about this situation or even the thought of marring me that you agreed so quickly." Rachel said

"You want to know why I agreed so quickly, here look" Quinn said holding out her phone to Rachel

"Quinn what is this" Rachel ask looking at the black and white picture on Quinn phone

"That's a sonogram of my future niece or nephew my sister Frannie found out she was pregnant on Friday. Rachel after everything she and her husband have done for me there was no way I was going to give up an opportunity to pay them back. Also with the money I can pay for my mom to go to graduate school like she always dream of to get a Ph.D. in Education. So yes Berry it was an easy choice for me to make." Quinn said about to roll away

"Quinn I know you have physical therapy of Tuesday can I go with you" Rachel ask

"I don't need you pity or guilty Berry." Quinn said

"It's not pity or guilt Quinn as your future wife I should know how to help you also with us traveling in July it would be best if I know." Rachel said

"Joe was going to go with me, but yes Rachel you can go with me I'll just tell Joe no thanks"

"Okay I'll see you at school tomorrow bye Quinn."

"Bye Rachel"

XOXOXOXO

February 27, 2012

The kids did not know how to act in school at first it felt like everyone was watching them as if they knew their secret. Finn tried desperately throughout the day to talk to Rachel. Santana was lonely missing Brittany presents in the school. The others would find places to talk quietly among themselves. When Glee club finely rolled around everyone was happy to get away from the crowd. Unusual was one of the last people to enter the room taking a seat beside Artie.

"Hi San did you miss me?" Brittany said taking her seat next to Santana

"Yeah B"

"Hey guys I know we are all still happy about … Oh Brittany want are you doing here." Mr. Schuester ask when he saw Brittany

"I'm here for Glee aren't you" Brittany said

"Yes Brittany I am but I was told this morning that you drop out of school." Mr. Schuester said making some of the glee members gasp

"Oh yeah I'm being homeschooled now, but since home school doesn't have any extra activities my family lawyer, and Coach Sue told Principal Figgins it would be best for everyone if I still participated in activities here. Principal Figgins agreed so I'm still President, Cheerio, New Direction, and all my other extras." Brittany said making everyone smile

"Oh okay well great Brittany. Now guys this week assignment is Movie, a movie song can make a scene more powerful or ineffective. I would like for everyone to come with a song that made the scene more powerful." Mr. Schuester said

When school finally ended everyone made it 50 Hawthorne Dr. the 5 bedroom 4.5-bathroom house was magnificent, but the detachable 6 car garage with the recreation room, bathroom and hobby is want excited the guys. The recreation room was a gamer dream room.

"I'm glade everyone was able to make it so first let me introduce your new teachers. Ms. Catherin Knight -History & Social Sciences, Mr. Braford Winfield - Composition & Literature, Dr. Lydia Sowell- Science & Mathematics, and Dr. Rance Sowell- World Languages. Each of you will come here Monday-Thursday for 2-3 hours a day. The first thirty minutes you will devote to homework assignments form McKinley. The rest of the time Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Noah, and Quinn will be taking AP courses. In May you will be taking your AP exams. Tina, Sam and Blaine you will be taking classes not offered at McKinley." Blair said

"As for the wedding you are free to invite your siblings or any other family member but they must sign confidentiality contract. The wedding and reception will take place at Boston Symphony Hall. The wedding albums are on the table you have until 10am Wednesday to contact me about your clothes, the colors are Navy, Eggplant and Gold." Kelvin said

"I will need your guest list no later than Wednesday also." Mruga said

"Now the teachers will like to meet with each student and their parents alone except for the Pierce's. So let's get started" Blair said


End file.
